justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Saus the Seafish/Just Dance 2020 Predictions
A lot of people are starting to post their predictions for Just Dance 2020, so I thought why not I do it now?! So here are my predictions for Just Dance 2020! Track List Alternate Routines Censored Lyrics *''Back To You'': “Shot”, “unfinished business” *''Boombayah'': “ ”, “Henny”, “ ”, “F U”, “gamble”, “ ”, “ ”, “ ” *''Close To Me'': “B**ch”, “f**k” *''Copycat'': “Murder” *''Échame La Culpa'': “Play” *''Fake ID'': “Henny”, “s**t”, “drink” *''G.U.Y.: “Under”, “touch”, “on top”, “get on top of me”, “lay down face up”, “wreck”, “lie down face up” *''Ganja Burn: “Blunt”, “c**ts”, “h*es”, “b**ches”, “sex”, “body”, “f**k”, “n***a” *''Idol'': “ ” *''Juice'': “B**ch”, “snack”, “meal”, “feel”, “squeeze”, “n***a” *''Mine'': “Hennessey”, “ ”, “body”, “ ” *''Shake It'': “Ass” *''Solo'': “ ” *''Sunflower'': “Ride” *''Sweet But Psycho'': “Gun”, “tasty” *''Taki Taki'': “Booty”, “ ”, “ ” , “touch it, and tease it, and squeeze it”, “piggy bank”, “n***a”, “freaky”, “ ”, “b**ch”, “h*es”, “b**ches” *''Thank U, Next'': “F**kin’”, “s**t’s”, “s**t” *''Whenever, Wherever'': “Body”, “breasts” *''Without Me'': “Cup”, “f**k” *''Youngblood'': “Drunk” *''7 Rings'': “S**t”, “b**ch”, “b**ches”, “ass” Elements Gold Moves: More consistent, routines have 1-6 Gold Moves. Gold Moves *''Baam'': 2 *''Baam'' (Extreme): 3 *''Baby'': 1 *''Back To You'': 2 *''Be My Lover'': 3 *''Boombayah'': 4 *''Close To Me'': 5 *''Échame La Culpa'': 6 *''Fake ID'': 1 *''G.U.Y.: 4 *''Ganja Burn: 6 *''Genie In A Bottle'': 5 *''Greedy'': 5 *''Happier'': 2 *''Idol'': 4 *''Idol'' (Extreme): 6 *''Juice'': 2 *''Mine'': 1 *''Russian Roulette'': 4 *''Shake It'': 3 *''Solo'': 3 *''Sucker'': 1 *''Sunflower'': 2 *''Sweet But Psycho'': 4 *''Tainted Love'': 3 *''Taki Taki'': 5 *''Taki Taki'' (Beta): 2 *''Thank U, Next'': 4 *''The 7th Element'' (Beta): 1 *''Whenever, Wherever'': 4 *''Without Me'': 2 *''Youngblood'': 6 *''1999'': 5 *''365'': 6 *''365'' (Beta): 1 *''7 Rings'': 2 Modes Controller: Now available on all 8th-Gen consoles again. Party Master Mode: Returning from , now available on all 8th-Gen consoles and requires Controller app on all consoles except for Wii U. Mashups: Returning from , Trio Mashups and Dance Crew Mashups are back, Mashups from past games are now available on . Simon Says Mode: Returning from , now playable with every routine, including routines. World Dance Floor: Redesigned, more events and Happy Hours, new major patch to prevent hackers. Kids Mode: Redesigned, more understandable feedbacks. Sweat: New activities, new feedbacks made specially for this mode. Just Create: Returning from , now available on all 8th-Gen consoles, special accessory sold separately for consoles without cameras, accessory also available with bundle, new routine styles, new designable pictograms (Coach Me only), now able to record with up to 4 players. Beta Elements *''Boombayah''’s title was originally styilized as BOOMBAYAH. Sts 7thelement cover.png|''The 7th Element'' by Vitas Sts 365 beta cover.png|Beta 365 routine Sts takitaki beta cover.png|Beta Taki Taki routine Sts 7rings beta cover.jpeg|Beta 7 Rings color scheme Sts happier beta cover 1.png|Beta Happier color scheme 1 Sts happier beta cover 2.png|Beta Happier color scheme 2 Sts closetome beta cover.png|Beta Close To Me color scheme Sts sunflower beta cover.png|Beta Sunflower color scheme Sts roulette beta cover.jpeg|Beta Russian Roulette menu icon Category:Blog posts